


Fixation

by r0ryy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, Grinding, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Peeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Trans Female Character, Voyeurism, Xenophobia, forgive me Father for I have sinned, kamui is smarter than he gives her credit for, saizo is Nasty™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0ryy/pseuds/r0ryy
Summary: Stars, hide your fires;





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hooo boi this has got to be the nastiest, most self-indulgent thing I've ever written, but it's a present to myself for surviving finals week and idc anymore. Thanks always to ysabaeu for listening to me scream about this thing at 2am yall she's the best. <3 Please please please leave comments/kudos/etc. if you have the time ok this fandom is tiny so even one or two make a HUGE difference to me! ^^  
> Also, just to clarify: Ryoma and Kamui both know that they aren't actually related to each other and have known for months, but they haven't exactly broken the news to everyone else yet.

Saizo sighs, small but content, in the musty air of the tunnels beneath the arena. His pace is leisurely, if silent, and the ninja feels oddly relaxed, for once. It had been an easy day in camp; no missions or battles or meetings to attend, so Saizo had elected to spend most of it watching over his Lord, something he had been seriously neglecting as of late. The war had kept him incredibly busy, and he was grateful for the chance just to relax in the shadows and observe, while the opportunity lasted.

Lord Ryoma had spent most of his day training in the arena, another that thing Saizo was grateful for, because it allowed him to simply watch, noting the changes in his Lord’s form and stance, observing as he cut down the training dummies again and again without faltering, watching his technique shift as he sparred with his sister, the golden glint of her Yato reflecting almost radiantly off the bare, sweat slick skin of his chest and-

And Saizo isn’t going to think about this anymore.

He gives his head a quick shake to clear it and studiously ignores the blush that threatens to paint his cheeks pink beneath the thick fabric of his mask. Kamui and his Lord had disappeared into the tunnels some time ago, to change out of their loose training clothes, he presumed, and Saizo had elected to follow via the small, secret tunnel that ran adjacent to the main one beneath the arena. He knew secrecy was not a necessity in this situation, but being cloaked in shadows had always made him feel more comfortable, and he didn’t particularly want to come face to face with Kamui, since she was here. The ninja's face wrinkles in disgust.

He didn’t _like_ that Nohrian. Saizo placed his trust in her only because Lord Ryoma did. While she was, undeniably, an excellent leader, he found her to be rude, brash, and irritating. It didn’t help matters that his Lord was seemingly obsessed with her, just like his other siblings and well over half of their damn army.

Saizo tells himself it isn’t jealousy.

The ninja is pulled suddenly from his thoughts by an unexpected sound. His eyes widen at the realization that it is his Lord’s voice, he would recognize it anywhere, and that the noise had sounded suspiciously like a low moan of pain. Saizo feels his blood boil, thoughts already racing a mile a minute; he’ll _kill_ that filthy Nohrian if she’s laid a hand on Lord Ryoma.

Quickly, he makes his way to the nearest dusty supply closet and slips out from the narrow tunnel, shuriken already halfway to his fingertips as he silently eases the rusty door open, body coiled and poised to strike.

What he sees stops him dead.

From his little hiding spot, Saizo can clearly make out the shape of Lord Ryoma, even in the dim lighting. His still half-bare body is pinned against the adjacent wall by his sister, and his Lord seems to be squirming, but not in an effort to get away. It takes Saizo a moment of staring and blinking wildly to confirm that, no, what he’s seeing is actually real and Lord Ryoma does indeed have one strong thigh wrapped snugly around Kamui’s waist and is _kissing_ her, and rather enthusiastically at that.

His sister, _what the fuck_ , doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest, one hand gripping hard at the thick curve of his ass to hold his leg up, the other tangled in the wild mane of his Lord’s hair and pulling his head down so she can properly ravage his mouth. She breaks away after what feels like an eternity in favor of burying her head in his shoulder, groaning loudly she sets her teeth and tongue to the exposed skin. Saizo watches in astonishment as Lord Ryoma tries to stifle hot little moans behind closed lips before shuddering hard and opening his mouth to speak.

“K-Kamui, wait! Not here, someo- _ah_!  Someone could see.”

“Yeah, I know,” she quips, pausing to grin against his flesh. “But I also know how much this turns you on so, no.” Kamui drags her tongue slowly across his throat. “I think we’ll do this _right_ _here_.” His Lord gasps, shivering and tangling his fingers in his sister’s hair as she continues to abuse the flushed skin of his neck.

It takes Saizo an embarrassingly long amount of time to realize that he’d been standing there, gaping at the two of them for far longer than necessary. It takes him even longer to realize, as a wave of shame washes over him, that he is hard, cock straining uncomfortably against the tight confines of his pants. He couldn’t even bring himself to pretend that it was due solely to his lack of intimacy, or some kind of twisted attraction to Kamui.

He was hard because his Lord, the very reason for his existence, was being ravished not ten feet from where he was standing. The realization makes the ninja’s entire body hot with shame.

Saizo had dedicated his life to Lord Ryoma, he knew it was only natural that his thoughts would revolve around him constantly, even to the point where his Lord began to worm his way into his dreams. It was innocently enough at first, speaking with him, asking him for a favor, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder, but the dreams had quickly twisted themselves into something hotter, warped by the flames of Saizo’s long-suppressed desires.

To be a ninja was to deny oneself all physical pleasure; it was yet another part of the lengthy code that they all swore to live their lives by. Well, _most_  of them did. Kagero had been breaking that particular rule for years with Orochi, but Saizo couldn’t begrudge her for it. He _envied_ her, being able to indulge in her desires with the object of her affections so easily. He, on the other hand, awoke often in a sweaty, throbbing mess, mind racing with filthy, _disgraceful_ thoughts, and would reluctantly take himself in hand, always swearing that this would be the _last time_.

It had been that way for years.

But now, to see the object of those desires displayed before him, panting and writhing, hair clinging to his delicious, sweat-slick body, Saizo could barely think, much less move. He simply stands, frozen and immobile, watching helplessly as that _disgusting_ Nohrian, dear gods his fucking _sister_ , gropes languidly, _indulgently_ at the thick curve of his Lord’s ass.

“Fuck baby, I’ve been waiting to do this all day.” Kamui groans, taking a break from sucking splotchy, purple bruises into Lord Ryoma’s throat. “Couldn’t even think of anything else, watching you walk around half-naked like that. Do you even know what it does to me?”

“I-I think I can take a pretty good guess.” His Lord’s voice, though fairly trembling with desire, was playful and it makes Saizo’s whole body _throb_.

“How about I fuck that smart little mouth of yours so you’ll have something better to do with it.” Kamui growls, shoving him back harder against the stone wall.

“Please,” he gasps.

Saizo has to physically bite back a groan at his Lord’s wanton, breathless plea. Distantly, he wonders at what kind of depraved filth he has managed to walk in on. But, it’s only when Kamui returns to sucking on his Lord’s neck and yanks his hips forward, forcing his clothed groin to grind up against her and Lord Ryoma actually _moans_ , loud and obscene and reckless and _just_ like he had always imagined, that Saizo somehow manages to snap back to himself.

Gods this was _wrong_. This was wrong in every sense of the word. He was intruding on what was obviously a very private, very _secret_ , moment; something that Lord Ryoma would most certainly _not_ want him to see. Repressed fantasies were one thing but this…watching as Kamui’s lips travel down the bare expanse of his Lord’s chest, mouthing hungrily at the soft, plush muscle, flicking her tongue across his pouty nipples and then rolling them between her teeth until they hardened, listening to him keen and shove his chest forward like he was _begging_ her for more…

Saizo has to _rip_ his hand away when he realizes he’d been groping himself through the tight leather of his pants. This is bad. This is unbelievably bad and he needs to _leave-_

“Fuck I love your tits.” He hears Kamui groan before sucking one abused nipple back into her mouth. Saizo can’t help but stare as the hand that isn’t gripping Lord Ryoma’s ass slides up his torso and starts groping at his other pec. “Love watching you show them off, walking around shirtless all day just to fuck with me.” She bites down hard, leaving behind teeth marks in the plump flesh. “Fuckin’ little slut. Little tease.”

His Lord actually _whimpers_ at her words, bucking up into her touches and, Saizo realizes, _grinding_ his cock against her. He can see the hard outline of it where his loose pants cling to the hot length; they looked almost _wet_ , like Lord Ryoma had already soaked them through with precum and…Saizo’s self-control is quickly evaporating.

It…it couldn’t be _too_ bad to stay…just to make sure that Kamui didn’t try anything underhanded. Saizo still barely trusted her, and liked her even less. He wouldn’t put it past her to seduce his Lord, gods her own _brother_ did she have no shame, for the purpose of hurting or even assassinating him. Yes, he _needed_ to be here, to protect Lord Ryoma, to ensure his safety. And he could learn valuable information through observing this; it never hurt to know too much. After all, this was a new side to his Lord and Saizo honestly had not anticipated its existence.

In all of his dreams, Lord Ryoma had been calm and controlled, even in the throes of pleasure. He had taken Saizo apart, bit by careful bit, a wall of thick muscle and unshakable composure. _This_ image of his Lord however, flushed down to his chest, keening high and broken into the musty air, rutting eagerly against his fucking  _sister_ -

Saizo has to bite into his lip to stifle his groan, one hand returned to palming himself through his tight pants, the other gripping the rough stone wall in a feeble attempt to ground himself. He can’t tear his eyes away from the blatant display of sin in front of him, hips jerking into his own hand as he watches Lord Ryoma push Kamui’s head down towards his chest, fingers curling and twitching in her hair when she goes back to lavishing his pecs with attention. His breath has dissolved into labored panting, _desperate_ , cut through with occasional moans that he doesn’t even try to stifle, _shameless_ , as he rolls his hips against Kamui’s in a feverish, broken rhythm, _filthy_.

“Yeah, baby, just like that. Good boy.”

“K-Kamui, please!” Saizo has to stifle another groan at the sound of his Lord’s wrecked voice.

Kamui clicks her tongue and bites hard into Lord Ryoma’s shoulder. “None of that now,” she murmurs. “I know you can come from just this.”

His Lord makes a ruined keening sound, burying face in the top of Kamui’s head when she starts sucking on his throat again. “You’re already close, aren’t you?” And gods help him, but Lord Ryoma’s broken whimper nearly sends Saizo over the edge himself. He jerks his hand away from his own leaking cock, willing the throbbing pleasure away until Kamui laughs a dark, rich sound that sends another impossible wave of arousal through Saizo’s body and any pretense of control that he was maintaining over himself is shot.

“Yeah, that’s it baby, go ahead and come for me.” Lord Ryoma tips his head back, mouth open around filthy moans, the wet outline of his cock visible through his loose pants and gods they’re absolutely _soaked_.

Kamui sinks her teeth into his flushed neck and growls, “Get off on grinding your cock against me like a needy little slut.”  Saizo’s vision is going hazy and he’s biting the inside of his cheek so hard he can taste blood. Their brazen, _sinful_ display has his cock almost painfully hard, a hot, rigid line where his fucking up into his own palm.

“Kamui I-” His Lord’s voice is _wrecked_ and Saizo’s knees almost buckle.

“Right here. Come for me _right here_ , where anyone could walk by and catch you. Where anyone could be watching from the shadows and you wouldn’t even _know_.” Saizo freezes, feeling hot and sticky and _oh gods right there_ , looks up from the desperate roll of his Lord’s hips and meets Kamui’s burning, crimson gaze.

Her eyes are _boring_ into him.

She grins.

“Come for me.”

He does. Saizo has to bite his hand through the thick material of his mask to stifle what would have been an absolute _scream_ of pleasure. His body is wracked with convulsions that last longer than he’s ever experienced and leave him a sweaty, exhausted mess, slumping bonelessly against the rough wall as he tries to get his breathing back under control, still twitching occasionally with aftershocks.

By the time he comes back to himself enough to look, his Lord is wrapped up in his sister’s arms, humming appreciatively as she coos gentle praise against his slick skin. It takes him another moment to realize that Kamui is still watching him.

She smiles eyes glinting with something decidedly nasty as she whispers around the predatory curve of her grin, “Good boy.”


End file.
